


金屋

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《汉武故事》。





	金屋

赵德昌悄摸摸爬上了他二伯的龙椅，正襟危坐。  
大宋官家赵匡胤这几年儿女纷纷出阁嫁娶，膝下颇觉空虚，便将几位宗室之子育于宫中。开封尹赵光义的三子德昌就是其中之一。  
赵匡胤在万岁殿里逮到赵德昌的时候颇为惊讶，他想三弟再怎么胆大包天，也万万不敢教儿子爬龙椅——当然，赵光义恐怕也想不到要教儿子千万别爬龙椅。  
赵匡胤老鹰逮小鸡似的把赵德昌从龙椅上边提溜起来，虎着脸问：“做官家好玩吗？”  
赵德昌小鸡啄米似的点头。“好玩。”

“那你说说，”赵匡胤来了兴趣，“让你当这个官家，你要怎么做？”  
赵德昌向站在他身后的宰相伸出手，“我学二伯，国事全交给赵相公，我自己玩就好了。”  
赵匡胤气得扇了他后脑一巴掌。  
“你居然以为老子是这么治国的？”  
赵德昌问：“不然二伯是怎么治国的？”  
赵匡胤一时语塞，愤然转身，把他提溜到赵普眼前。“那你也不能挖老子的墙脚——则平，你要他还是要我？”  
赵普笑吟吟看着他俩不说话。

赵德昌在他二伯手掌下奋力挣扎。  
“相公，我会对你好的。”他奶声奶气地说，“你给我做相公，我就盖一座金屋给你住。”

赵匡胤脸都青了。  
“你爹都还没坐上皇位呢，你他奶……你就想学汉武帝？”  
赵普赶紧上前一步，阻止他继续拎着赵德昌摇晃。“童言无忌，官家何必跟小儿一般见识？”  
赵德昌趁势扑在他怀里。赵普无视皇帝哀怨的眼神，拍了拍小男孩的后背。“三哥为什么要对我好？”  
赵德昌给他一个甜甜的笑脸。  
“我喜欢相公，相公生得像我娘。”

“还真是童言无忌啊。”乳媪将赵德昌抱下去后，赵匡胤幽幽地来了句，“果然是我亲弟弟，眼光和我一模一样。”  
“当年李氏不是官家替开封尹下的聘么。”赵普答，“是你的眼光一以贯之。”  
赵匡胤有些狼狈地避开他眼睛。  
“我只是……我只是……想试一试他。”  
“你想试出什么来？”赵普叹道，“官家赐的人，谁敢不喜欢。”  
“你装什么傻！要不是……我图什么去算计我的亲弟弟！哪个男人能忍下这种事！啊？”  
“所以呢，这是臣的错吗？”

皇帝和宰相互不相让地对峙了片刻。赵匡胤忽然死死地把赵普搂进怀里，抬手遮住他锋锐的双眼。  
“他有没有……有没有跟你说过什么……不该说的……”  
赵普在他胸口轻轻吐出一口气。  
“我不想骗你。”  
“则平，我要你记住，你是我的。”皇帝在他耳边咬牙切齿，沉声诅咒，“我决不会把你让给任何人。如果我要死了，我就先掐死你，把你烧成灰撒在我的棺材盖上。我说到做到。”

赵德昌发觉自己小半月没见着赵普的时候，他二伯已经把自己关起来酗了小半月的酒。  
于是赵德昌三更半夜跑进万岁殿里，闹着要赵相公。赵匡胤把脑袋从酒坛子上抬起来，冲他吹胡子瞪眼。  
“吵什么吵，我这没人。不是说他长得像你娘么，回开封府找你娘去！”  
赵德昌不乐意了。“相公是相公，我娘是我娘。长得再像，那也不是一个人啊。”  
“哟，还真有一套。”赵匡胤咂咂嘴，“你爹脑子有你这么清楚就好了——行吧，我带你去看看他。”  
赵匡胤一手拎着酒坛一手拎着侄子，大摇大摆走出宫去，没人敢拦他。

赵匡胤和侄子并肩坐在相府墙头上喝酒的时候，赵德昌觉得自己受到了欺骗。男孩拉着赵匡胤的袖口问：“相公呢？”  
他二伯再次把脑袋从酒坛子上抬起来，指了指身下的庭院。“看到那片竹林没？他夏天喜欢在那儿乘凉，冬天喜欢在那儿赏雪。现在凑凑合合算是秋天，你就对着竹林想象一下他在那儿剥葡萄吃吧。”  
赵德昌在瑟瑟晚风中打了个万般委屈的喷嚏。  
赵匡胤笑道：“三哥是不是冷啊？过来，二伯给你个取暖的好东西。”  
男孩毫无防备地舔了舔他倒在掌心的酒液，立马被辣哭了。

“哭什么哭！”赵匡胤一巴掌拍在他小脊梁上，“真男人哪有不喝酒的？别学你爹，成天以茶代酒，娘们唧唧。”  
赵德昌用袖子胡乱抹了两下脸。“我爹那是……那是斯文！”  
“斯文？”赵匡胤冷哼，“他是可有学问了。那劳什子‘金屋’，是他教你的吧？”  
“是又……怎么了。我爹也跟我娘这么说过，我娘那会儿可高兴了。”  
“他倒还是个多情种。”赵匡胤“嗤”一声笑了，“金做的屋子而已，有钱谁不能盖呢？又能见出什么真心来！”  
赵德昌问他：“那什么能见出真心来？”

赵匡胤说：“这么着，我跟你打个比方。你有一件很喜欢的玩具，天天都要玩。可是有一天你突然发现，它继续留在你手里就会坏掉，只有送给别人才能保存下来。你是留着它呢，还是送走它？”  
“那当然是宁可坏在我手里，也不能给别人了。”  
“你这就是对它不够真心，要真心，就该把它送走。”  
赵德昌皱起眉头。“凭什么我玩就会把它玩坏，别人就不会啊？我怎么会这样无能嘛！”  
“行行，你最能了行吧！”赵匡胤敲了敲他脑门，“就你这熊样，想当官家还早了二十年呢！”

赵德昌不知不觉睡了过去。  
过了许久，他裹着赵匡胤的斗篷，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。然后男孩看见他的伯父背着光坐在晨曦里，像块坚硬的石头。  
他身边的酒坛已经空了。

“从前太祖皇帝问我，若你有一件心爱之物，留下就会毁坏，舍弃才能保全，你会怎么选。那时我说，我宁可将它毁坏，也不愿意放手。太祖以为我过于自私。太祖逝世已经三十余年，我不过空长年岁，并无半点长进。  
“子明欲挂冠而去，我难道不知应允才能保全子明的清名吗？可我这一腔私心，想要的却是，哪怕沧浪水浊，子明也愿意与时俯仰，与世推移，永远陪在我的身边。  
“我不是一个贤君，不能成全子明。我是作为一个爱慕子明的凡夫俗子来到这里，请求子明成全我的。”  
赵恒向跪坐在身前的臣子深深叩下首去。

宰相王旦泪流满面，伸手搀扶他。  
“官家待臣之心，臣铭感五内……只是官家所作所为，岂不是让后世视臣为逢君之恶的奸佞？如此异日九泉之下，臣岂有面目去见先臣？天书封禅之事，旦不敢苟同……望官家放臣离去。”  
“子明却是想左了。”赵恒并不起身，顺势攥住他的手，“后世若视朕为昏君，逢君之恶的奸佞当是王定国、丁谓之数辈，子明自是举世独清的君子。子明既有致君尧舜之志，若急流勇退，岂非将朕拱手让人？即便不认同朕之所为，子明留在朕身边，于国事总也不无小补吧？”

“就如同韩王一般。太祖大行之时他心如死灰，恨不能随之而去，之所以苟且偷生，甚至做出迫死四叔这般不仁之事……也不过是想，守住太祖打下的这个江山罢了。今日人人皆道韩王是开国元勋、全德功臣，谁会将他视为奸佞呢？  
“我以太祖待韩王之心待子明，只望子明也能以韩王报太祖之意报我。”  
太祖皇帝与赵韩王的事，王旦是知道的。据说那个男人极不赞同太宗皇帝继位，在太祖面前一次次陈情，直到太祖再也不想容忍他的言辞为止。  
想到这里，王旦的脸上血色尽失。可是不知为什么，他并没有尝试挣开赵恒的手。

于是赵恒心满意足地笑了。  
皇帝站起身，将随身携带的银匣在王旦面前揭开，露出一颗颗澄亮的珠子来。  
“我很小的时候就想，如果有朝一日得遇心仪的……贤臣，定当以万金聘之。可后来觉得，百炼成金美则美矣，未免有些咄咄逼人。还是这温润以泽的宝珠，更适合子明啊。”  
“这样啊。”王旦此时说话的声音已经和平常没什么分别了，“不知道官家心目中的‘真金’，又当付与何人呢？”  
赵恒叹道：“这个……可就说来话长了。”


End file.
